Los suegros
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: "¿Y me lo dices por teléfono? ¿No podías esperar a que llegara a casa antes de soltar la bomba de que estás saliendo con el padre de Beckett?" Historia situada en la cuarta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

– ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!

La voz de Richard Castle resonó por toda la planta de homicidios de la comisaría nº12, haciendo que varios detectives y oficiales se girasen para ver qué era lo que había causado semejante agitación en el escritor. Claro, que eso a él le daba igual. La única mirada que le importaba era la de la detective Kate Beckett, que se encontraba al otro lado de la atestada oficina, sujetando su teléfono contra la oreja, y con una expresión tan perpleja como la que él suponía que se podía ver en su propio rostro.

Agitado, se dio media vuelta al tiempo que la voz de su madre retumbaba en su oído, reclamando su atención.

– Oh, Richard, no seas exagerado, no te sienta bien – canturreó ella.

– ¿Y me lo dices por teléfono? ¿No podías esperar a que llegara a casa antes de soltar la bomba de que _estás saliendo con el padre de Beckett_?

Al oír esto, los agentes más próximos al escritor soltaron alguna risita nerviosa y exclamaciones ahogadas, por lo que Castle se retiró un poco más hacia el final del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

– Es que habíamos pensado organizar una cena esta noche, en el loft – continuó Martha, tranquilamente.

– ¿Esta noche? – cuestionó él. – ¿Y a qué viene tanta prisa?

– Hay algo que queremos contaros.

Desde luego, su madre era increíble. Organizaba una cena _en su propia casa_ y aún tenía la poca vergüenza de invitarle. _Un momento…_

– ¿Contarnos? ¿A mí y a quién más?

– A Katherine y a ti, por supuesto – respondió su madre, como si fuera obvio. – Jim está al teléfono con ella mientras hablamos.

Castle se arriesgó a asomarse hacia la zona de trabajo. Beckett estaba sentada en su silla, pálida como un cadáver, con las cejas alzadas casi hasta la raíz del pelo y la mandíbula desencajada.

– Madre, no sé si es buena idea…

– A las siete. No lleguéis tarde – y colgó.

Castle se tomó un momento para recomponer sus pensamientos, respirando hondo y contando hasta tres antes de soltar el aire. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Conocía de sobra el historial de su madre en cuanto a hombres, y había que reconocer que Jim Beckett suponía una notable mejora con respecto a los últimos pretendientes de Martha.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le cuadraba. Le costaba creer que alguien tan serio y reservado como Jim Beckett pudiera resultar compatible con la extravagante personalidad de su madre. También era cierto que Castle solo lo había visto en un par de ocasiones, y no precisamente caracterizadas por un ambiente alegre. La primera de ellas fue cuando Jim acudió a su apartamento para pedirle que le ayudara a hacer entrar en razón a Kate con respecto al caso del asesinato de su madre. Y la segunda, tan solo días más tarde, aún había sido más sombría, con Beckett en el quirófano peleando por su vida. No había vuelto a verle desde aquel fatídico día en el hospital, pero al parecer, su madre había causado una gran impresión en el hombre.

Pero, ¿cómo había sido capaz su madre de hacer algo así? Martha sabía de sobra los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Kate. Él había compartido con ella cada pensamiento, cada nuevo acontecimiento en su difícil relación con la detective. A menudo, su madre había sido su confidente, su persona de confianza en asuntos del corazón. Incluso le había contado su conversación en los columpios, meses atrás, y habían pasado varias horas debatiendo el posible significado de las palabras de Kate y lo que suponían para su relación. Castle le había contado todo, y ahora ella acababa de echar por tierra cualquier posibilidad de que su relación con Kate pudiera tan siquiera arrancar. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Después de todo el progreso que Kate… _Mierda_. _Kate._

Si esta situación era difícil de digerir para él, no podía ni imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de su compañera. Por lo menos, él estaba acostumbrado a los escarceos amorosos de su madre, pero, que él supiera, Jim no había visto a nadie desde la muerte de Johanna. Pensara lo que pensara él sobre la vida amorosa de su madre, ahora debía quedar en segundo plano. El bienestar de Kate estaba por encima de todo. Suspirando hondo una última vez, Castle cuadró los hombros y se encaminó hacia el escritorio que compartía extraoficialmente con Beckett.

A juzgar por su ceño fruncido, Castle pudo comprobar que su madre tenía razón acerca de la persona al otro lado de la línea. Ella no se dio cuenta de su aproximación, tan enfrascada como estaba en la conversación telefónica que estaba manteniendo. Al llegar, Castle pudo oír la despedida.

– No, estoy bien. Seguro, papá. Sí, nos vemos esta noche.

Al colgar el teléfono, pareció desinflarse, quedando reducida a una chica que parecía diez años más joven que la dura detective a la que Castle estaba tan acostumbrado, con los hombros caídos, el ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Tras unos momentos, salió de su estupor y levantó la mirada, notando la presencia de su compañero de pie a su lado por primera vez. Él no quería romper el silencio, expectante para ver su reacción.

– Bueno, eso ha sido… inesperado – resumió ella.

– Y que lo digas – respondió él, desplomándose en su silla.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al vacío, mientras la vida de la comisaría se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

– ¿Te lo ha contado todo?

La pregunta de Kate pareció sacarlo de su ensimismamiento.

– Espero que no – respondió él, mientras un escalofrío le sacudía el cuerpo.

– Ay, Castle, gracias por la imagen – le recriminó ella, frunciendo la nariz en una mueca que a él le resultaba adorable. – Me refiero a su historia.

– Dice que se conocieron en el hospital cuando… ya sabes, y que hablaron un par de veces desde entonces para intercambiar _consejos parentales_ – el escritor articula estas palabras dibujando comillas en el aire, con una mueca de desagrado. – Por lo visto, al acabar el verano, esas llamadas evolucionaron y… no he querido saber nada más.

El silencio volvió a instalarse sobre ellos, hasta que un susurro de Kate lo interrumpió.

– ¿Crees que van en serio?

Castle no quería ni planteárselo. El que sus padres salieran juntos suponía básicamente el fin de cualquier avance romántico por su parte o la de Kate. Sus propios padres les habían robado la oportunidad de estar juntos.

– No lo sé… Mira, mi madre se enamora con facilidad. Eso le ha causado problemas en numerosas ocasiones. Y sé que me quejo mucho de ella, pero… no quiero que le vuelvan a romper el corazón. Se merece ser feliz, y tu padre es un buen hombre.

– Apenas lo conoces. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – la expresión desolada de su cara casi le rompió el corazón a Castle.

– Porque te conozco a ti, – respondió Castle, mirándola sin pestañear – y si te pareces una pizca a él, sé que será un hombre extraordinario.

Al oír sus palabras, ella levantó la mirada, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, fue como si una corriente eléctrica se formara, y él sintió cómo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. De repente, ambos dieron un respingo y respiraron hondo a la vez, cuando recordaron el tema original de la conversación. Castle se dejó caer en la silla, mientras que Kate enterró la cabeza entre las manos, emitiendo un quejido.

– Hey, ¿estás bien? Sé que esto no tiene que ser fácil para ti.

Kate se giró de nuevo hacia él, con una mirada inescrutable.

– No me malinterpretes, sabes lo bien que me cae Martha, pero… sí, es difícil.

– Kate, no pasa nada si no vienes esta noche. Sé que ellos también lo entenderán.

– No, tienes razón. Se merecen ser felices. Mi padre también ha pasado por mucho, y quiero apoyarle. Es solo que… ¿por qué ahora? ¡Cuando nos va tan bien!

Al decir esto, Kate se llevó una mano a la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si acabara de estornudar. El sonrojo que le subió por el cuello indicó a Castle que no se estaba refiriendo a su padre y a ella con esa última exclamación. Ella estaba evidentemente incómoda, así que Castle decidió no darle importancia a su confesión, así que recondujo la conversación.

– ¿No te parece muy repentino? No nos dicen que están juntos, y de repente, insisten en vernos para contarnos algo importante. Me pregunto qué será – planteó.

– ¿Crees que están bien? ¿No será un problema de salud? – cuestionó Kate, súbitamente preocupada.

– ¡A lo mejor está embarazada! – soltó Castle, en su maniobra patentada para aligerar la conversación.

Su táctica funcionó, como siempre. Las comisuras de los labios de Kate se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, su recompensa por una broma hecha en el momento adecuado.

– Puede ser, Castle. Imagínate, ¡vamos a tener un hermanito! – arrojó ella, como si tal cosa.

La mandíbula de Castle se abrió cómicamente al ver que ella le seguía la broma. Kate volvió su atención hacia la pantalla del ordenador con un brillo travieso en la mirada, habiendo conseguido darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

Cuando Castle se recuperó de la sorpresa, se reclinó en la silla, contemplando a su compañera con una ligera sonrisa.

– Igual deberíamos convocar refuerzos – dijo él tras una pausa, volviendo a sacar el teléfono del bolsillo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Kate.

Él no respondió, concentrado en el mensaje que estaba escribiendo a toda velocidad.

– Voy a mandar a Alexis de avanzadilla. Puede hacernos de espía.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco como única respuesta.

No habían pasado ni treinta segundos desde que envió el mensaje cuando el móvil de Castle se iluminó con una alerta. Sujetándolo para que Kate pudiera ver la pantalla, leyeron las palabras a la vez. Después de procesarlas durante un segundo, compartieron una mirada perpleja.

 _Sí, hombre, y destrozarle el plan a la abuela. ¡Ni de broma! Pasadlo bien en la cena. Oh, y buena suerte ;)_

* * *

 _N/A: Aunque su ayuda se nota mucho más en la versión en inglés, me gustaría agradecer a encantadaa el cariño y la paciencia con las que siempre me echa una mano._


	2. Chapter 2

Era extraño, tener que llamar a la puerta de su propia casa, como si fuera un invitado. Y aun así, aquí estaba. Castle estaba extrañamente nervioso, por lo que había propuesto que Beckett y él llegaran juntos. Después del viaje en ascensor más tenso de su vida, finalmente llegaron a la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar, se giró hacia Kate.

– Necesitamos un plan de acción – susurró.

– ¿Para qué? Son nuestros padres, Castle, no el enemigo – respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Está claro que no has visto a mi madre con un par de copas de más…

– Llama de una vez – ordenó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

El escritor se giró hacia el timbre, pero se lo pensó mejor, llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacando sus llaves. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Kate, se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué? Que yo sepa, esta todavía es mi casa… – mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, musitó – Más vale que estén decentes.

La única indicación de que Kate le había oído fue un ligero empujón.

– ¡Madre, ya estamos en casa! – anunció él mientras abría la puerta de par en par.

* * *

Minutos después de la llegada de Kate y Castle, los cuatro se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del salón, compartiendo una cena cocinada por Martha con la ayuda de Jim. Kate, por supuesto, había elogiado sus esfuerzos, que fueron inmediatamente rebatidos por un comentario por parte de Castle sobre la posibilidad de morir envenenados. Kate le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa tan pronto lo dijo. El humor era el mecanismo de defensa de Castle, pero lo único que estaba consiguiendo era ponerla más nerviosa, cuando era lo último que necesitaba.

Martha y Jim ocupaban un lado de la mesa, mientras que Kate y él estaban sentados enfrente de ellos. Ambas partes trataban de ser lo más discretos posible en su escrutinio de la pareja de enfrente. En todo el loft reinaba un ambiente tenso, y la conversación avanzaba a saltos, plagada de incómodos silencios. Ninguna de las dos partes quería decir nada que causara mayor incomodidad al resto, lo que les dejaba con muy pocos temas seguros.

– Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas por la comisaría? – preguntó Martha, tratando de dirigir la conversación. – ¿Algún caso interesante?

– Lo de siempre… aunque ya sabes que tenemos un imán para los casos raros – respondió Beckett, con una sonrisa amable.

Se produjo una nueva pausa en la conversación, mientras todos masticaban distraídamente su filete. Martha y Jim se miraron y entrelazaron sus manos por encima del mantel, en un gesto familiar. Al verlo, Castle soltó el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca, lo que provocó un ruido metálico que se amplificó en la tranquilidad del piso. A su izquierda, Kate tragó saliva ruidosamente, sin apartar la mirada de las manos de sus padres. Martha les miró de reojo, ofreció una nueva sonrisa a Jim, y volvió a centrar su atención en la cena.

Kate apartó sus ojos de la pareja y los dirigió en su lugar a Castle, que no podía dejar de mirar las manos de sus padres, mientras un músculo en su mandíbula se estremecía con el esfuerzo que le estaba costando mantener la boca cerrada. Finalmente, con un suspiro exasperado, rompió el silencio.

– ¿Es que no vamos a hablar del tema?

– Richard…

– No, madre – siguió él, agitadamente. – Nos contáis la noticia por teléfono, después nos invitáis a mi propia casa con apenas unas horas de antelación, y ahora os comportáis como si no pasara nada. No está bien, no es nor…

– Richard, tranquilízate – le interrumpió su madre.

– No me pienso tranquilizar. No hasta que admitas que la situación se te ha ido de las manos, madre.

Castle estaba más enfadado de lo que Kate lo había visto nunca. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro le resultó completamente nueva. A lo largo de los años, le había visto feliz, preocupado, triste, decidido, travieso… incluso dolido. Sin embargo, esta expresión era distinta. La última vez que le había visto enfadado, había sido con ella, y Kate nunca podría olvidar el fío en los ojos de su compañero mientras se alejaba de ella aquel día en los columpios, cuando volvió de la cabaña de su padre. Esa noche, sin embargo, no había frío en sus facciones, sino… rabia.

Martha trató de aplacarlo como pudo, hablando tranquilamente y poniendo una mano en el antebrazo de su hijo, pero Castle no lo permitió, sacudiéndosela de encima mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. La discusión iba creciendo en intensidad delante de las miradas incrédulas e incómodas de Kate y Jim. Finalmente, Martha ordenó a su hijo que la acompañara a su oficina, disculpándose ante los otros dos.

Sin embargo, el apartarse de ellos no les sirvió de mucho. Sus palabras todavía podían oírse desde la mesa, aunque algo amortiguadas por las paredes hechas de libros. Kate se quedó inmóvil, evitando mirar a su padre, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos momentos, demasiado atónitos como para articular palabra, hasta que Jim comenzó a hablar, tentativamente.

– Katie, sé que estás pensando en tu madre, y quiero que sepas que…

– Esto no es por mamá. Ella querría que fueras feliz – contestó ella secamente.

– Lo sé, y lo siento por lo de hoy… De verdad creo que deberíamos hablar. Rick tiene razón, esto se nos está yendo de las manos…

– Papá, no quiero hablar del tema, ¿vale? Ahora no. Aquí no – zanjó Kate.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras el terremoto Castle-Rodgers seguía ganando intensidad tras la puerta cerrada de la oficina. Cada vez era más difícil entender lo que decían, pues madre e hijo hablaban a gritos a la vez y, al parecer, sin escuchar verdaderamente lo que decía el otro. Parecía que Martha estaba intentando que su hijo se tranquilizara y volviera a sentarse a la mesa con los demás, a lo que Castle finalmente accedió.

– Pero que conste que no lo hago por ti, sino por Kate. No pienso dejarla sola con este lío – aseguró Castle, tajantemente. – Quiero que tengas claro que si ella no estuviera, yo ya me habría ido.

Después de estas palabras, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par y de ella salieron Martha y Rick, con la cabeza bien alta y pisando fuerte. Kate nunca había visto mucho parecido entre madre e hijo, dejando de lado los ojos azules, pero en aquel momento, los gestos y postura de uno eran un calco de los del otro.

– Siento que hayáis tenido que oír eso – se disculpó Castle, retomando su asiento junto a Kate.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato. Castle estaba demasiado ocupado acuchillando repetidamente su filete y engulléndolo sin levantar la mirada. Al otro lado de la mesa, Jim no dejaba de retorcer la servilleta en su regazo, mientras que Martha alternaba miradas tranquilizadoras hacia él, comprensivas hacia Kate, y furiosas hacia su hijo. Por su parte, Kate desmenuzaba un trozo de pan, con la comida casi intacta en su plato.

– Mira, Jim, quiero que sepas que mi enfado no tiene nada que ver contigo – dijo Castle unos momentos después, rompiendo el silencio. – Te considero un buen hombre, y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Kate dio un respingo cuando lo oyó hablar, y levantó la vista de repente, habiendo olvidado dónde se encontraba durante unos minutos, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

Jim se tomó un momento antes de contestar a Castle, y cuando lo hizo, tenía puesta lo que Kate llamaba su "cara de abogado", seria e inescrutable.

– Rick, tu madre y yo ya somos mayorcitos. Hemos decidido estar juntos y nos va muy bien. Tienes que entender que…

En ese momento, Kate lo cortó abruptamente.

– ¿Entender? ¿Nosotros tenemos que entenderos? ¿Y qué hay de vosotros? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, nos hacéis esto. Nos dais una puñalada por la espalda y luego nos pedís respeto y comprensión.

– Katie…

– No, papá. Déjame terminar. ¿Quieres que me alegre por ti? Lo hago – dijo ella, en voz cada vez más alta. – Quiero que seas feliz, ya lo sabes. ¡Pero no me pidas que reaccione bien cuando me dices que has empezado una relación con la madre del hombre del que estoy enamorada!

Kate había alzado tanto la voz que, al pronunciar la última frase, estaba prácticamente gritando. Sus palabras parecieron formar eco en las paredes del loft, mientras los cuatro procesaban lo que había dicho. Castle abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, observándola con una mirada a medio camino entre el asombro y la adoración, mientras que Martha y Jim la observaban con ligeras sonrisillas en sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, derrotada.

– Bueno, ¿a que no ha sido tan difícil? – dijo Martha suavemente.

Kate levantó la cabeza tan rápido que casi le dio un latigazo en el cuello, entrecerrando los ojos como si no hubiera comprendido las palabras de Martha. Esta soltó la mano de Jim, y ambos se alejaron un poco del otro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En cuanto la mirada de Kate se posó en Jim, este se encogió ligeramente de hombros, con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Las neuronas de Kate estaban en cortocircuito. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. A su lado, Castle fue el primero en juntar las piezas.

– Espera, espera… ¿No estáis juntos? – preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Jim y Martha se rieron por lo bajo e intercambiaron una mirada.

– ¡Claro que no! – respondió Martha, moviendo las manos hacia abajo en un gesto de rechazo, como si la idea le resultara ridícula. – ¿Cómo os lo habéis podido creer tan fácilmente? Debo de estar volviéndome mejor actriz con la edad.

Martha se echó a reír de nuevo, pero paró ante la mirada de incredulidad que le devolvieron Castle y Kate.

– Vamos, Jim, dejemos a estos dos solos – dijo, sonriéndole.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia la puerta sin decir ni una palabra más, dejando a sus hijos completamente estupefactos.

– Voy a la inauguración de una exposición de arte con unos amigos. ¿Te apetece venir? – preguntó Martha a Jim mientras se ponía el abrigo.

– No gracias, Martha; será mejor que me retire, mañana tengo que madrugar – contestó él. – Pero igual podemos compartir taxi. Voy hacia el sur, ¿te viene bien?

– Estupendo. ¡Hasta luego! – soltó por encima del hombro, guiñándoles un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

El chasquido de la cerradura reverberó en el amplio salón, donde no se movía ni una mosca. Tras unos instantes, Kate fue la primera en reaccionar.

– Eso ha sido… era… ¡Esto era un montaje!

* * *

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Martha y Jim se fueron, pero Kate y Castle no habían intercambiado más que un puñado de palabras desde entonces. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romper el hielo, todavía digiriendo la montaña rusa de emociones que había sido su día hasta el momento. Después de permanecer sentados durante unos minutos más, Kate finalmente sugirió que limpiaran la cocina, levantándose para llevar su plato al fregadero. Castle la siguió, y los dos se concentraron en su tarea.

Kate todavía se debatía entre el enfado y el bochorno. Se suponía que era una de las mejores detectives de la ciudad, y su propio padre la había engañado sin ningún problema. Y lo que era peor, le había hecho confesar algo que llevaba tratando de ocultar durante todo el año. O, si era sincera consigo misma, desde hacía bastante más tiempo.

Incomodidad. Esa era la palabra que resumía toda la velada. Kate todavía no estaba segura de qué decir, ni mucho menos qué pensar. Por suerte, Castle finalmente rompió el silencio.

– Creo que tenemos que hablar.

– Supongo que sí – respondió Kate, dejando las últimas copas junto al fregadero con un suspiro.

– ¿Lo decías en serio? Lo de que estás… enamorada de mí – preguntó él, dubitativamente.

Ella se giró hacia él por completo y dio un paso en su dirección, sopesando cómo abordar el tema. Había algo que tenían que zanjar primero.

– Hay algo que tengo que decirte… – Kate hizo una pausa, insegura de cómo continuar.

– Kate, puedes decirme lo que sea, ya lo sabes – trató de tranquilizarla él.

Inspirando hondo para reunir el valor necesario, Kate pronunció la frase que llevaba meses practicando en su mente.

– Te oí. Aquel día, en el cementerio. Te oí. Lo recuerdo todo.

Al ver que el silencio se prolongaba, Kate levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de Castle, donde varias emociones luchaban por el lugar dominante. Había ternura y tristeza en sus azules irises, pero lo que rompió el corazón de Kate fue ver el dolor que le causaron sus palabras al escritor. Él apartó la vista como si no pudiera soportar sostenerle la mirada en aquel momento.

– Todo este tiempo… – musitó, dando un paso atrás involuntariamente, como si algo le hubiera empujado.

Pero Kate no permitió que fuera muy lejos. Extendió el brazo y atrapó la mano de Castle, dando un ligero apretón.

– Lo siento mucho, Rick. No te lo había dicho antes porque… Estaba asustada, ¿vale? Aterrorizada de que hubieras cambiado de opinión después del verano, o de que solo lo hubieras dicho porque creías que iba a morir.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar…? Kate, si no sentías lo mismo, solo tenías que…

– ¡No! – le interrumpió ella vehementemente. – No pienses eso ni por un segundo. No te dije nada porque quería estar mejor. Quería prepararme para poder tener la relación que siempre he querido. Contigo. Solo contigo.

Castle le miraba con reticencia, como si no quisiera creerse del todo sus palabras.

– Rick, he estado yendo al psicólogo desde que me dispararon. Quería dejar atrás todo el drama del funeral de Montgomery y el asesinato de mi madre. Me estaban impidiendo avanzar. Pero ahora ya casi lo he conseguido. Estoy muy cerca.

Kate no apartó la mirada de los ojos de Castle, deseando que él pudiera ver en los suyos todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras, al tiempo que buscaba en los de él alguna señal de que estaba entendiendo lo que le decía. Dando un paso más hacia delante, hasta quedar prácticamente a centímetros de distancia de él, continuó.

– ¿Te acuerdas del otro día, cuando vimos la representación de Martha? Fue entonces cuando vi que ya tengo un hueco en tu familia, en tu vida – afirmó Kate. – Mientras observaba a tu madre hablar de ti, y a ti fingiendo que te molestaba, me di cuenta de que no quería volver a mi apartamento vacío. Quiero estar contigo, Castle. Te quiero.

La cara de Castle cambió por completo al oír las últimas palabras. Durante todo el discurso de Kate, su expresión corporal era la de alguien que no quiere creer lo que le están diciendo, con la espalda erguida y un pie echado hacia atrás, como si fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, tenso como una cuerda. Pero todo su cuerpo se relajó con las últimas palabras, y al soltar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, pareció decrecer un par de centímetros. La mano que todavía sujetaba Kate se dio la vuelta hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Pero el mayor cambio que se produjo fue en sus ojos, siempre tan expresivos, y que ahora mostraban pura adoración.

– ¿Me… me quieres? – tartamudeó con un hilo de voz.

Kate se rio por lo bajo, nerviosamente, y se acercó todavía más a él.

– Claro que te quiero. Por eso, cuando mi padre me ha dicho que estaba saliendo con Martha, ha sido como si el mundo se me viniera encima. Algo se agitó dentro de mí, e hizo caer los pocos ladrillos que quedaban del maldito muro – aseguró Kate, pasándole los brazos por alrededor de los hombros, lo que él reciprocó colocándole las manos en la cintura.

– ¿Podemos olvidarnos de la metáfora del muro? – preguntó él entonces, acercándola todavía más hacia él. – No puedo pasar por al lado de una obra sin sentir un escalofrío.

– Desde luego – susurró ella.

El mundo pareció parar durante un segundo mientras los dos acortaban la distancia que los separaba hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso. La suave presión de los labios de Castle sobre los de ella era todo lo que ella siempre había soñado que sería, y más. Estuvieron besándose hasta que la ancha sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara de Kate impidió que continuaran. El rostro de Castle era un reflejo de la misma alegría.

– Mi madre se dedica a esto, pero ¿quién iba a pensar que tu padre sería tan buen actor? – preguntó Castle contra su sien, mientras ella apoyaba la frente en su mejilla, demasiado feliz como para alejarse de sus brazos.

– Cállate, Castle, creo que voy a tener pesadillas durante meses.

– No te preocupes, yo te distraeré por la noche – ofreció él con voz completamente seria.

– Qué caballeroso – rio ella, levantando la mirada.

Esta vez, cuando se puso de puntillas para besarlo, no se preocupó de mantener el beso dulce, y Castle respondió entusiastamente, casi levantándola del suelo. En cuanto vieran a sus padres, les dirían un par de cosas. Pero eso sería al día siguiente. Por el momento, tenían cosas mejores que hacer.

* * *

 _N/A: Una vez más, muchas gracias por el interés que habéis mostrado hacia esta pequeña historia. Sé que a algunos os gustaría que fueran más largas, pero tengo muchas ideas y muy poco tiempo para escribirlas, así que prefiero daros una muestra de cada una ;)_

 _Y antes de que se me olvide, mil gracias a encantadaa por su ayuda y paciencia._

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_


End file.
